Kingdom hearts rewrited book 1
by Psyke244
Summary: A new Kingdom hearts story with many crossovers. Fiona, Alexander and Magdalena are ordinary people from our world. On a rainy day, four mysterious silver haired men invade their home and suddenly they found themselfs in a different and strange world.
1. Chapter 1

Kingdom hearts, Disney and etc. belongs to their respectful owners.

Magda, Alexander and Fiona belongs to me.

Kingdom hearts rewrited

Chapter 1

Everything starts from boredom

It was rainy summer day and O'Neil familys chlidren were dyeing for boredom. Because of the nearing thunder storm, the children eivät voineet use the familys computer or play ps2 games, so every kid in the house were doing their own things.

The oldest child of O'Neil family, Magdalena, or Magda for short, sitted in rocking chair and readed some random novel witch she had took from the bookshelf. The second child of the O'Neil family, Fiona readed a newest fashion magazine and the third child of O'Neil family, Alexander, just lie down on the sofa and listenet music from his mp3 player. Marcure, the youngest child of the family, sitted in the floor and played with his toys.

The only change in the situation was when kids mother came to the living room and announced that she was going to the store whit Marcure. When everybody was added something to the shopping list, mrs. O'Neil left to the store with Marcure.

Hours passed by.

"Why Marcure and mom haven't come back yet?" Alexander asked and looked the livingrooms watch. Magdalena stopped reading her book and looked the watch too. "Youre right." she said. "Dad should bee home by now, too." Fiona said and put down the fhasione magazine she was reading and looked out of the window. There was four dark figure standing in front of the house. "There is somebody outside the house!" she said. "Mom and Marcure, maybe?" Magdalena suggested. " Or dad?" "I don't think so." Fiona sayed and steared out of the window. All four straingers were dressed in black. One of the black figures holded something that looked like silver colored pistole. "THEY HAD GUNS!" Fiona screamed. "WHAT?!?" Magda and Alexander shouted in unision. "Are you sure?" Magda asked and looked out of the window. "Positive." Fiona answered. "What should we do?" Alexander asked.

"We should lock the doors and the windows" Fiona sayed. " And maybe even call the polices." Magda suggested. Fiona nodded in agreement. " Alex, go upstears and lock up every window in there." Fiona ordered "Magda, you go to the back door and lock it up, then you can call the police. I will lock up the windows and the front door. When everybody are ready, lets meet in the kitchen." Magda and Alex nodded and leaved the room to fullfil their tasks. Fiona ran to the front door and loced it up. Then she looked out of the window to check on the creepy strangers in black.

They were gone.

For a second Fiona thought that the straingers had left them alone. Then she heard a loud bang and her sister screaming in terror. "MAGDA!!" Fiona shouted and ran to the back door. She was greeted whit pistol pointing to her forehead. "Don't move and you might live to see another day." threated the man with the pistole's. "Take this stupid waterpistole off or I'll put it somewhere where the sun don't shine." Fiona threated back and moved the pitole to point away from her head. Then Fiona checked the surroundings.

The door was blown to smithereens. In front of the remains of the door stand two silver haired man. One of the man have a gigantic sword, that was nearly as long as Fiona was tall. The man who threated Fiona whit the gun had also silver hair. The fourth man was strangling Fiona's sister. Poor girls face was starting to turn blue because of the lack of oxygen. "Put the girl down, Loz." the man with the gicantic sword said to the man who was strangling Magda. "We might still need her." "As you wish, Sephiroth." said the man called Loz. He let Magda to fall to the floor. Fiona rushed to her sisters side. "WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO BRAKE IN TO OUR HOUSE AND BULLY MY FAMILY MEMBERS?!?!?" Fiona shouted to Sephiroth, who looked like the leader of the group. "Where the hell did you came from anyway? Did you four ran away from some kind of cosplay mad house?" "Shut up girl, or else..." said the man with the pistole's. Fiona glanced the gunman and imagined what she would do when she had the man's guns. " We don't have time for this." said Sephiroth. "We are already behind the schedule. Loz, Kadaj, search the house. I will stay here with Yazoo and look after the lady's." Loz and Kadaj leaved the room and the gunman and Sephiroth stayed with Magda and Fiona. "Are you ok?" Fiona asked. "I'm ok." Magda said rubbing her throath. Then Magda looked her sister smirking and asked; "Cosplay madhouse?" "Well, it was the first thing that popped in to my mind." Fiona said, also smirking. They heard a series of loud cracks and bangs . "Sounds like their demolishing the house." Fiona said. " I hope Alex find a good hiding place." Magda whispered. Fiona looked her sister in shock. She had compleatly forgot Alex. "Found it!!!" Loz shouted. Loz and Kadaj came back to the room. Loz carried three glowing balls in his hands. "When I say now, we attack." Fiona whispered to Magda. Magda nodded. "Excellent work, Loz." Sephiroth said. Kadaj putted the glowing balls in to the leather bag which he was carrying. "We can return to home now." Shephiroth said and took from his pocket a ball, which glowed soft withe light, out of his pocket and turned to look Yazoo. " We don't have any use of those two now. Kill them." Sephiroth ordered. Yazoo grinned mischievously and loaded his gun. At the very moment Alexander rushed in to the room and toppled Yazoo. "ATTACK!!" Fiona screamed and tripped Kadaj, who was still surprised for the sudden arrival of Alex, to the floor. Magda avenged to Loz by hitting him to the stomach. Loz fall to the floor and Magda rushed to help her sister with her fight with Kadaj.

Kadaj nearly got his sword ot of it sheath, when Magda attacked from behind. Fiona used the opportunity by clawing Kadaj face in to bloody scratches .

Alexander was in trouble. He was fighting against Yazoo and Sephiroth, and Alex soon noticed that those tow were skilled fighters. Alex also noticed that Loz was getting up. Yazoo took his gun and aimed to Fionas naked back. "Oh no you dont!!" Alex shouted and toppled Yazoo, again. Instead of hitting Fionas back, the bullet hitted the withe, glowing ball blowing it to smithereens. "Stupid little boy!!" Sephiroth southed to Alex. Withe light started to fill the room. "Dont you realise what your done??" Alex shruged his shoulders. Then the whole world dissappeared in withe light.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the delay, folks.

Kingdom hearts, Disney and etc. belongs to their respectful owners.

Magda, Alexander and Fiona belongs to me.

Chapter 2

Traverse town

Fiona was fighting against Kadaj when she heard a loud bang and a sound of breaking glass behind her. Fiona turned to look, what had happend. Bright glowing light was starting to engulf the room. "Oh no!" wishpered Magda. "Stupid boy!!" Sephiroth shouted to Alex "Dont you realise waht you have done?" Alex shruged his shoulders. "Shit!" Fiona thinked "This can't be good..." then the whole world was engulfed by the withe light.

Next thing that Fiona noticed was that she floated in bright withe light. She didin't see Magda or Alex any where, but she felt Alex presence near her. Few seconds later the gravity came back. "Shit!" Fiona thinked before hitting the ground, painfully. Fiona stod up, checking the surroundings. She was in a dark and remoted looking alley. "Are you ok?" asked somebody behind Fiona. Fiona turned around and sawed a silver haired boy, who was dressed in yellow and blue cloths. "AAAAH!" Fiona screamed and toppled boy to the ground. "Get away from me, you silver haired psycho-cosplayer!!!" "Calm down, Riku didint mean to scare you!" said another voice. The voice belonged to a boy who had brown, spikey hair and key shaped sword. "He just wanted to help you!!" "Considering what had happened to me and to my siblings in the passed 30 minutes, we personally don't trust any person who has a silver hair." declared a familiar voice in a cold tone. "Alex!" Fiona said in reviled tone of voice. "Thank god, your ok!" Alexander walked slowly to his sisters side. "And who are you two?" Alex asked. "And more important; Where are we?" "My name is Sora." said the boy with the key shaped sword. "The silver haired boy is Riku." "And this town is called Traverse town." answered Riku. "I havent heard a of a town named like that" Fiona wishpered to Alex. "Have you?" Alex smirked and said; "Do I look like a person who is awake duiring the geograpy lessons?" "No, you don't." Fiona admitted. Then she tuned to look Sora and Riku. "And wich country this Traverse town is?" Fiona asked. "You arent around here, arent you?" Riku asked. Alex and Fiona said nothing. They didin't completly trust the boys. Sora sighted. "Look, you tow are as suspicios for us as we are to you and the thing is, that you need a guid if you want to walk in this town without getting lost" Fiona brushed her ash blod hair and asked; " What do you think Alex?" "I think that we dont have much choice than to trust them for now." Alex said. Fiona nodded. "My name is Fiona." she said. "This is my brother Alexander and my sister..." At that point they noticed that Magdalena was no where to be found. "Shit!" Fiona cursed.

Now we leave Fiona and Alexander alone with their new friends and look what happened to Magdalena;

Magdalena, as you remember, was fighting against Kadaj when the withe light started to fill the room. Before the withe light engulfed her, Magda stoled Kadaj's leather bag for herself. Unfortunatly, she didint materialize to the same place as her sister and brother. Instead she materialized approximaty three blocks away from them with Kadaj and Yazoo. Now she was running as fast as she could along the deserdet alleys. Kadaj and Yazoo were called some kind of ufo-dogs to join to the chase. Magda managed to shake the chasers off for a while by climbing up to a near roof top. Magda decidet to use this short respite by examing those mysterious glowing balls. Each of ball glowed their own inner light, one glowed red, second glowed silver light and the third ball glowed blue light. Magda took the blue bal into a closer examination. The surface of the ball was flawless expect three tiny cracks. "Wath is so special in these balls?" Magda whispered. Magda putted the balls back to the bag and started to think where to go next.  
"Where the hell she could be!!" Fiona shouted. Alex and Fiona were running aimlesly along the alleys. Sora and Riku were following them. Suddenly Fiona stopped and turnd to look Riku and Sora. "AND QUIT FOLLOWING US!!!" "You tow cant just run aimlesly around the blocks and alleys! You never find your sister alive if you dont accept us as your guids." said Riku. "We have lots of friends who could help, too." Sora said. "Well you can..." Fiona started but was interrupted by Alex. "Fiona, I dont trust these guy eather. But their right." He said."If we want to find Magda, we need a guid. And we might found her faster if we have some extra help." Fiona sighed. "Call your friends, you tow are in. But if you tow betrey us, you are gonna regret your very birth." She said. Sora gulped "Understood" he said. "Good." Fiona said. "Lets start the search for Magda!"

Magda was never good in sports, but the fact that she was chased by a pissed of gunman and few ufo -like dogs gave her the will to run faster than the worlds fastest sprinter. "How many bullets does that guy have?!?!???" Magda screamed in her mind, when one of the bullets hitted the chimney next to her. "Well..." Magda thinked while running. "At least Fiona and Alex are safe.... Hopefully..."

Few meters away from Magda walked two most unique looking persons; a duck whit whit magic wand and tall dog-like creature with round shield. "Who are we looking for, Donald?" asked the dog-like creature."How many times I have to tell you, Goofy?" shiged the duck named Donald. "We are looking for a girl with brown, medium lenght hair, she is dressed in blue dress and she is probaly being chased." Few second later Donald bumped into a girl whit brown, medium lenght hair who was wearing a blue dress. The girl quickly apologized to Donald and run away. "Werent thet the girl we were looking for, Donald?" Goofy asked and looked after the girl."Pff." Donald snorted. "She didin't fit description at all. Beside, did she look like that she was being chased?" At the same moment a hord of black ufo like dogs run past Donald and Goofy to the same direction where the girl ran just moments ago. "Umm, Donald..." said Goofy "Shut up and follow me!" Donald snapped.

Magda, on the other hand, had alredy acnoleged the fact that she had just bumped into a talking duck. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THIS PLACE?!?!" She shouted. Then the ground suddenly vanished. "Oh shi..." Magda sighed.

SPLASH!

Magda immediatly stood up. She was standing in a trench, brown water reaching her waist. "This is just my luck" Magda shighed. "I think Im gonna start crying now..." "Well do that when Im gone, then." said a familar voice in cold tone. Magda turned around, slowly. Yazoo stand at the edge of the trench and pointed the girl with his silver colored gun. "Give me the bag and you might live to see another day." Magda straightened up and looked Yazoo straight in his eyes. "Your lying." Magda calmly said. "I know pretty well that your gonna kill me eather way I give you the bag or not." Yazoo grinned mischievously. Magda, knowing that she couldnt run anywhere anymore, closed her eyes and waited. "GERONIMO!!!!" Shouted a familiar female voice. Magda quickly opened her eyes. "Fiona?" she whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the delay. ^^

Kingdom hearts, Disney and etc. belongs to their respectful owners.

Magda, Alexander and Fiona belongs to me.

Chapter 3

Last moments rescues and a heart warming reunion

_"GERONIMO!" Shouted a familiar female voice. Magda quickly opened her eyes. "Fiona?" she whispered. _

Apparently Fiona had done the most stupid thing a person would do in a situation like this; she kicked Yazoo's pistole hand. The kick almost caused the wanded effect; The gun didn´t point to Magdas head anymore, but Yazoo still had a firm grip to his weapon. "You should't had done that, girl." Yazoo hizzed and turned the gun towards Fiona. At this point Sora came to the rescue; "Why dont you fight with a persone who has a real weapon, coward!" He drawed out the key shaped sword. Behind him, Goofy and Donald prepared to attack . "Didin't I say to you that dont go alone against him?" Sora asked and glared at Fiona. Fiona smiled and tryed to look innocent; "Im so sorry, I think it slipped out of my mind." Sora shighed. "There they are!" somebody shouted from the another end of the alley. It was Riku and Alex. "News flash, mainiac." Alex said to Yazoo. "Your surrounded." "Nice to see you, little brother." Fiona said and smiled. "The keyblade master and his annoying companions." Yazoo shiged. "Looks like Im loosing the game." "If you surrender now, we wont beat you into a bloody pulp." Riku said. "Speak for yourself" Fiona hissed. Yazoo laughet and lifted his gun free hand. Suddenly a black, smoke like portal appeared infront of him. "Quick! Somebody catch him!" Riku shouted. Alex and Sora quickly tried to catch Yazoo, but it was too late; Yazoo had already dissapeared through the portal. "Dammit!" Alex shouted and hitted his fist aganst the brick wall in fustraison.

At the same time Donald was helping Magda to climb up from the trench. "Are you ok?" the mage asked. From some reason that question only make Magda mad and she slapped Donlad accross his face. "Ouch! What the hell was that for?" Donald shouthed. Magda took a deep breath; " I had been attacked today, transporded to a unknown town, a gun obsessive mad man had chased me the whole evening, Im wet, my chlothes are beyoind repair, I was nerly killed and you dare to ask me if Im okey?" She southed. Then Magda suddenlly bursted into tears. "Out of my way!" Fiona hissed and shoved the guys away from Magda, after that she starded to comfort her hysterical sister. "Aww, don' be sad, miss." Goofy said and took a big, red spotted handkerchief out of his poket and gave it to Magda. "T-thanks" Magda sobbed. Then she gasped and shouthed; "Look out, Silver!" Everybody were so focused on Magda, that nobody noticed a second black portal that had appeared behind Riku. A pair of pale human like hands crabbed Riku and pulled him through the portal before anyone had started to react to the sudden threat. "No!" Sora screamed and tryed to save Riku. But once again, it was too late. The portal had dissapired and Riku along side whit it. "No, no, no!" Sora shouthed. "First Kairi and now Riku!" he turned to look at his companions. "We have to start searching for him!" Sora said, despered tone in his voice. "Not now. We have more inmportant things to do." Donald said. "What do you mean?" Sora shouted. "Riku might be in trouble and he needs our help!" "Sora, your not thinking rationally." Donald said and pointed O´Neil siblings. "First of all, we have three civilians here, who are being targedded by a band of homicidal mainiacs. Secondly; we dont have any idea where Riku might be, so the best solution to this is that we move somewhere safe and then we plan our next move." For a second, Sora looked like he would start to complain about Donalds decision, but then he looked at Magda, who was shivering and cold. "Your right." Sora sighed. "Lets go to the hotel. But as soon as this matter is settled, we leave to search for Riku and Kairi, okey?" Donald similed. "Its a deal." he said. Fiona helped Magda up to her feet and then the world most oddly looking group started to make teir way for the nearest hotel.

At the same time, in a world whit a heart shaped moon and starless and cold night sky, Yazoo was finishing his report to Sephiroth. "I see, so we lost the Grand Materials to those three." Shephiroth said. "And they have made a contact whit the keyblade master." "Do you want us to attack them and steal the Grand Materials back?" Kadaj asked. "No, that would be too risky at this point. But we have to deal whit this matter quickly. It would be a disaster if they would discover the power behind those Materials. " Sephiroth then walked across to a altar witch shined cold and ominious light. On the altar there was a material witch sihned yellow colored inner light. "Luckly, we have a pair aces in our sleevs too." Shephiroth said and grinned mischeviouly. Then he turned to look at Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz. "Yazoo, I want you to go to Maleficent. Tell her that everything is going as planned and that she should start the phase two as soon as possible." Yazoo bowed and said; "Yes Sephiroth." Then he dissapeared in to a black smoke. After the gun man had gone, Shephiroth turned to look at Kadaj and loz. "As for you tow, I want you tow to go to Atlantica. Arrenge a few little supprises to our little friends and also inform Ursula about those three teenager. Then you tow can return your original duties." "Yes, Sephiroth" Kadaj said. Loz and Kadaj bowed to Sephiroth before they too dissapired through a black portal. Spehiroth smiled a satisfied smile. Everything was going as planned.

"There you three are!" said a tomboy whit a black hair, when Sora and his friends entered in to a big, cozy looking hotel. "We were starting to get worried." Then the girl noticed the O'Neil kids. "Oh, and you brought new friends with you! No offens, but you three look like youve waltzed through from a warzone!" "Actually, we did." Alex staded. "Not a pleasant experiance." "Everybod, this is Yuffie." Sora said. "Yuffie, these three are Fiona, Magda and Alex." "Nice to meet you!" Yuffie said. "The feeling is mutual." Magda staided. "Do you have any spare clothes you could borrow to me and my sister?" She asked shyly. "Of course we have!" Yuffies said and took Fiona and Magda by hand and started to lead them toward the staircase. "And I think a hot shower would sound grate too? We can introduce you three to the others later"

After Yuffie had introduced the girl to a girl name Aerith, she led them into a empty hotelroom. Wile Magda and Fiona took a long, relaxing shower, Aerith and Yuffie dragged every clothe they colud find in to the room. Yuffie was brushing Fiona's long, ash blond hair, when somebody knocked in to the door. Aerith, who was arguing with Magda wich color wold suit Fiona better at the time, opened the door. "Hello, Cloud." she said and smiled." "Are you girls ready?" Said a man with blond spiky hair. "Youve been there for an hour." "Perfection needs time, sweetie." Aerith chimed. "But...!" Cloud started, but Aerith interrupted him by saying; "See you later!" then Aerith closed the door. After that the four girls started to go through the clothes Aerith and Yuffie had bought. Another hour later, Magda had choosed a blue sleeveless dress and same colored denim jacket. Fiona on the other hand had choosed a dark green colored poolo shirt and black colored knee pants. Her long hair was braided. "Okey, I think were redy to go down stairs." Aerith said. "Fiona nodded in agreement. "Lead the way." she said.


End file.
